mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
Yamikyo MK II
Yamikyo Mark 2 (闇巨, yamikyo) is a Super mecha from the fiction Heroic Blaze SolAka. Its name literally means dark giant in Japanese. It is also called Shenbu's Dark Iron Giant. About *'Model Number:' SMK4 – Mach 2 (Design 2) *'Manufacturer:' Shenbu Army *'Unit Type:' Ground Combat *'Height:' 45m (148') *'Weight:' Approx 300sT or more (Approx 661,387 lbs+) *'Energy Source:' N/A (Atomic?) *'Armor:' Simply called "Dark Alloy" (An iron + tungsten type mix. Majority is made of iron) Name after its black armor, the Yamikyo (闇巨, dark giant in Japanese) is one of the Shenbu Kingdom's first mecha that is classified as a "super". Only one model was made since its production was very expensive, and there was much consideration put into creating its thick armor and main 2500mm shoulder cannons. It is stated by one of the crew members that Yamikyo's armor is capable of handling shells under 4000mm (157"/13') and it is formed in a way that it bulges out from the front, giving it a rotund shape. Its amazing armor, which can defend against most of Earth's capability in beam cannons, and its armaments to make it a terrible foe in close and long range combat, classifies this Dark Giant as a Super. However, Yamikyo does comes with a few weaknesses. The Yamikyo's head is small, can get easily damaged, and is connected to the main electric camera for the belly cockpit. Next is its armor, while strong, makes the mech quite slow and prone to falling over with enough momentum. Also, the size of the shoulder cannons makes it vulnerable to damage from other attacks or even abrasion. Armament/Equipment ;Dual 2500mm "Rai-Yami" Beam Cannons (x2) : The Yamikyo's main guns. The barrels are built with short length to fit comfortably on the shoulders, but has a ninety-eight inch wide diameter. The word "raiyami" (雷闇) literally means "thunder darkness" in Japanese to express the speed and destructive power of the beam shots. The cannons are fitted on an elevation pod for adjusting aim. ;Claw blades : Yamikyo's hands have three large fingers and one thumb built like blades for close and ranged combat. The blades are capable of extending at a limited ranged. Equivilent to horror icon Freddy Krueger. ;Spiked Knee Pads : Knee armor are fitted with spikes for close combat. ;Micro missiles boxes (MM) : Built behind layered chest and front leg hatches. While they don't do much damage, the micro missiles make up for it with their speed and the amount that can be both stored and fired at the same time. Warheads are explosive. ;20mm autocannons :Located on the side of mech's head as "horns". ; YKD-2 rocket engines : Dual high-powered rocket engines on the back for flight. ; Vernier thrusters (x8) : Four maneuver thrusters are built behind each lower leg (near ankle). They are hidden by louvers and are built for vectoring. ;Obsidian macuahuitl : An additional close-range weapon that can be carried on the leg. It is a sword shaped like a bat fitted with prismatic blade segments. Gives Yamikyo a barbaric feel. Service History/Pilots Imperial Address (Earth Invasion) When the Deva Dynasty first arrived on Earth, General Yami attacked Tokyo with the Yamikyo MKII. Navigation Category:Heroic Blaze SolAka Category:Mecha